Episode 3301 (4th November 2002)
Plot The press have been hounding Gloria, keen to dig some more dirt on her drink problem and attempted suicide. Playing them at their own game she offers to strike up a deal in return for them burying the story. True to form Gloria has a master plan. Bribery is the name of the game -in return for ditching the dirt on her, something far juicer must be unearthed and Ledbetter is the perfect victim. Eric is perplexed on how they are going to achieve their smear campaign until Gloria tells him he is going to break into Ledbetter's office and steal the evidence they need to ruin him. Once again as Gloria takes the front seat, Eric reluctantly has to play second fiddle. Zoe faces idle gossip as she enters the Vets Surgery for work for the first time since she's been ill. Nicola is titillated as Zoe confirms she does not know who the father of her baby is. Keen to get on with her life as normally as possible, Zoe questions why there are no appointments in the diary for her when Rhona seems so busy. Tactless Nicola is quick to remind her of her drink-driving ban, leaving Zoe immobile without a driver. In the street, Scott stops dead in his tracks as Zoe calls after him, paranoid that she has remembered their encounter he tentatively turns to face her. He breathes a sigh of relief when she asks him if he would like a job driving for her. He is so relieved he doesn't question the implications of spending so much time alone with Zoe. Having accepted her offer he suddenly fears he may jog her memory. Although Laurel's main ambition in life is to be a barmaid, she isn't very good at it. While cleaning The Woolpack, she decides to practice but ends up cleaning up more glass then anything else. Diane doesn't bite when clumsy Laurel hints that she is after some extra part-time work pulling pints. She points her in the direction of Pollard's Factory where there may be some work going. Luckily for Laurel, Eric was impressed by the work she did on the campaign and agrees to give her a trial. Upbeat Laurel is pleased to be working with Marc and during her trial is eager to impress him with her stain removing skills. Marc is uninterested but Sam is impressed and asks her to guess the stains on his trousers. Sam appears to be taking a shine to Laurel. Cast Regular cast *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Gloria Pollard - Janice McKenzie *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Tricia Stokes - Sheree Murphy *Latisha Daggert - Danielle Henry *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Marc Reynolds - Anthony Lewis *Jerry Mackinley - Rob Dixon *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower Guest cast *Geoff Graham - Jack Lord *Mr Skip - Dave Dutton Category:2002 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes